Once in the Moonlight
by sengurl
Summary: Alternate Reality...Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask fight evil...identities revealed...what will happen?


Chapter One: "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh, I'm late!" A very annoyed Serena Thompson screamed as she ran through the house looking for her clothes, backpack, and lunch box. Her hair was done up into two meatballs as usual, the rest trailing behind her in two pigtails. With a goodbye wave, she was off on one of her famous runs to school. It was the first day of school for Serena and she was starting eighth grade. "Ouch," said Serena as she hit the ground when she collided with an innocent bystander. "Watch where you're going, Meatball Head!" Serena raised her head to see who she wanted to see last, her greatest enemy, Darien Shields. "Don't call me that! Now I'm really late for class, Mrs. H is going to kill me!" Serena ran off leaving a laughing Darien behind. "There's something about her." thought Darien to himself as he started walking in the opposite direction. There was a shadow watching the whole exchange, but none of them noticed. That afternoon, Serena had gotten detention as usual and was walking home when she noticed a group of kids squealing over something. It turned out to be a little cat. "Hey, stop torturing that cat!" shouted Serena as she took the cat into her arms. The cat had a bandage on her forehead and when Serena took it off, it revealed a golden crescent moon. Just then, the cat hissed and jumped out of her arms. "Nice kitty, good kitty, oh, I've got to get home!" With that, Serena went running down the street again. "Is she the one?" the cat thought as she watching Serena running. "It can't be that crybaby!" When Serena got home, she did her usual things, and then went to bed. As the clock struck midnight, the cat opened the window of Serena's bedroom and climbed. The wind suddenly picked up and shut the window with a bang. Serena woke up to see two amber eyes staring down at her. "Ahhhhhhh! What are you doing here?" Serena asked to nobody in particular. "To see you of course, Serena," came the unknown voice of the cat. "This dream is getting weirder and weirder; a cat that can talk. Oh, I must have eaten something bad!" Serena clutched the sheets in shock. "You are Sailor Moon and there's trouble right now. You need to transform and help the other scouts!" That was the most important sentence Serena was to have heard in all her fourteen years. "Other scouts?" Serena questioned cautiously. "Yes, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Venus, and Sailor Jupiter. They have been fighting for a while now, but the enemy keeps getting stronger and stronger. They need your help!" Luna, the cat, said urgently. "Oh this dream is getting really strange." Serena cried out hysterically. "You don't believe me? Then take this." Luna handed Serena a locket. "This is your transformation locket. Hold it up and say 'Moon Prism Power'." "All right.Moon Prism Power!" Serena said reluctantly. As she said this, ribbons flowed around her body, gloves covered her hands, and her feet were covered with boots. A very short skirt and a top were all she wore. There also was a tiara on her forehead. "Whoa! This has to be real!" "Come on, let's go!" Luna practically shouted. "But to where? I have no idea where they are!" "Look into your heart. You will see where they are. Then shout 'Sailor Teleport' and that will take you to the fight!" "Sailor Teleport!" In a flash of bright light, both the girl and the cat were gone. They turned up in the park and saw bright flashes of light. Serena guessed that they were from the other sailor scouts. "I see that the fight has just started." Luna commented. "Now, they have no idea who we are and let's keep it that way for a while. We can help them only when they are about to lose. That way, we can keep the element of surprise." Serena nodded her consent. "Now, I'd better tell you the whole story. I have been watching you and the other sailor scouts for a while now. They have other identities like you but I haven't figured them out yet. There is this evil queen, Queen Beryl. Thousands of years ago, she conquered the Moon Kingdom, but Queen Serenity captured Queen Beryl in the Imperium Silver Crystal and sent all of her court to a new life on Earth with no memories. That used up all of her energy and Queen Serenity and the moon kingdom was forever destroyed. We were sent to Earth to find the Sailor Scouts and protect the moon princess. We cannot let Queen Beryl get the Imperium Silver Crystal and if they do, our universe will be no longer!" Luna explained. "Oh," was all Serena could say when she took in the impact of the story. "So now Beryl is back?" "Yes, and she is gathering energy to release the power of the Negaverse. The Sailor Scouts have managed to foil her plans every time, but she is getting stronger and the scouts are finding it hard to defeat her every time." Luna sighed and both her Serena turned to look at the fight before them. Sailor Jupiter and Venus had just released their attacks (Venus Crescent Beam Smash and Jupiter Thunder Crash) on the hideous monster. It did little damage. The monster was a plant and weeds came out of her arms. Not giving the scouts enough time to recover, she grabbed each of her scouts in her arms. They were stuck. "Should we go now? I think they need our help. We have to save them!" Serena said impatiently. "Wait a while longer. From what I've analyzed, there should be someone else coming." Just then, a blood red rose pierced the air and freed the four Sailor Scouts. "What was that?" asked Serena in shock. "Just as I thought. That guy is Tuxedo Mask. He always comes to save the scouts. His roses are metal-tipped and hurt really bad. They stun the creature enough to let the sailor scouts finish the monster off." Said Luna matter-of-factly. "Wow, he is so cute! Do you know who he is in real life?" Serena asked sighing as she looked at the masked man in the shadows. "No, unfortunately, the scouts don't either." "Whoa!" Serena whispered as she watched the scouts fighting. They weren't doing very well. Their energy was wasting and the attacks were not harming the monster at all. It wasn't that long afterward that all five of the brave warriors were in the clutches of the Negamonster. "It looks like you'll have to show yourself today after all." Luna told Serena. "All right, let's surprise them. What attacks do I have? They all have something, I don't know what to do." Serena realized suddenly. "Just throw your tiara and say 'Moon Tiara Magic'. Aim it at the weeds holding the scouts first and then order it to come back and hit the monster itself. That way you won't hurt any of them," replied Luna. "Okay. Moon Tiara Magic!" Serena stood up and threw her tiara and destroyed the monster. "Now what do I tell the scouts?" Serena asked Luna. "Well, for today, let's just go home before they can realize what happened. It'll be better to have the element of surprise at another fight." With that, both the cat and girl disappeared in a flash, leaving five stunned warriors on the ground. After they recovered from their shock, they began to question the identity of the new scout. "Do you guys see that new girl? Is she one of us?" Asked a very tired Venus. "I do not know, but did you see the cat with her? I think we have ourselves an ally." This came from a cat exactly like Luna, but white. His name was Artemis. "She did save us, didn't she?" wondered Mercury. "Yeah, but I wish she had stayed and talked to us. How rude of her to run away!" replied an angry Mars. "Well, what do you think, Tuxedo Mask?" Jupiter asked. "She will be a worthy ally if you find her. Also, try to find out what relation she has in all this. We had better detransform and go home. Good night." Tuxedo Mask turned and leapt away. "He's right, see you guys tomorrow!" "Serena, if you don't get up this second, you're going to be late for school AGAIN!" her mother yelled from the kitchen. "All right, all right, I'm coming." Serena replied sleepily. "Oh, I need to get used to getting 3 hours of sleep every night now that I am a superhero," though Serena grudgingly. As she walked to school, she was deep in thought and bumped into another person. "Hey, you come back here. You hurt me and you're going have to pay me for it," yelled the guy who she bumped into. Serena had just gotten back to reality and was shaking with fear. "What do I do?" she thought. Suddenly, a voice came into her thoughts. "Stay away from her, you ugly boys! She's not giving you anything." A brown-haired and brown-eyed girl was towering over them. The boys took one look and ran away shouting. "Thank you very much!" Serena unsteadily stood up. "Hey, you're new, aren't you? My name's Lita and I'm in some of your classes. I'll be your friend if you want." With that, Serena and Lita walked away gabbling about boys and other things they had in common. During lunch Lita introduced Serena to her three best friends, Mina, Amy, and Raye. Mina was beautiful with waist-long blond hair pulled back with a big red bow. Amy had short black hair with strong blue highlights; she was the smartest girl in school. Raye had long and shiny black hair with purple highlights. She was very fiery and outgoing. The moment she saw them, Serena knew she was going to like them. "Hey, do you guys want to come to my house to study?" Raye asked the four of them. "Sure," came back four eager voices. Soon, school was over and Serena couldn't wait until study session at Raye's. She has made five new friends! Since she had so much extra time, she decided to walk home and bring Luna to meet her new friends. Walking home, Serena was deep in thought about her life and how it had changed drastically since yesterday. She sighed. Suddenly, she bumped into someone and landed on her butt on the ground. Without looking to see who she bumped in to, she hurriedly apologized, "I am really sorry for bumping into." Just then, she realized whom she was talking to. It was that arrogant jerk, Darien! "Would you watch where you're going?! Maybe we can meet in some other way every time. I'm getting sore." Came the calm and deep voice. "Oooh, just get out of my way," screamed Serena. As she turned to walk home, she thought to herself, "He looks familiar, I have seen him somewhere else, I just can't remember." In just a few minutes, she was home and with Luna on her shoulder she set out again, this time, heading for Raye's house. Halfway, she met Lita and Amy, both on their way to Raye's house, too. They chatted and when they got to Raye house, Mina was already there. They were just beginning to study when a scream pierced the air. Five heads popped out of their books and Luna opened her eyes, yawning from her sleep. "What was that?" Raye asked everyone. "No idea," Serena replied. Raye looked at the others and nodded. Mina, Lita, and Amy nodded back, but Serena was just plain confused. "Serena, you stay here, we're going to see who's disturbing my temple," ordered a very steamed Raye. "But why can't I come?" whined Serena. "Because.because.because.." Mina started, not knowing what to say. "Because you have to take care of your kitty." Lita finished for her. "Oh, all right," Serena said, after seeing that it was useless to argue with her friends. But it wasn't as if she was going to listen to them. A second after her friends ran out, Serena tiptoed behind them, only stopping when she heard these words. "Mars Power!" "Mercury Power!" "Jupiter Power!" "Venus Power!" In a flash of red, blue, green, and yellow lights, four suited Sailors were standing in the places of Raye, Amy, Lita, and Mina. "Oh my god" gasped Serena, "they're the Sailor Scouts!" 


End file.
